Serpentine
by hueri
Summary: Bubbles is the epitome of good and a proper lady. Both of which are the qualities Butch hated the most. "So maybe I do suck at flirting," Butch confessed. "But that doesn't matter, I don't like rich young ladies anyway."


**Serpentine** _/ adjective_ :: having many bends and turns.

* * *

Bubbles, (from the so called trio of super cute girly-girl heroes called the powerpuff girls,) commonly known as Miyako Goutokuji, is a young seventeen year old who is the epitome of good and a proper lady. Both of which are the qualities Butch hated the most.

He sat with his elbows on the table and his chin on his hand as a watched the three teenagers continue to battle with a slimy greenish-brown monster that reminded him of sewage. It smelled like one too.

He always wondered where the monsters in Townsville come from, Brick says that they are most likely the fault of some (crazy) scientist who thinks he has a breakthrough but eventually leads to failure. Boomer added the fact that finding out what the cause was is easier than the stupid and hard work you needed to defeat the monsters (experiments.)

Doing 'evil' deeds was a way to kill time for the three of them but now that they had grown, they no longer could slip into vaults easily or flip the skirts of women as easily. Given that they could just get them off women, Butch thinks that it was a rather fair trade but he got tired of those too. The strong scent of cheap perfume, the way the make up kinds of smudges as things heats up and the plastic faces.

Brick is lucky, he thinks. The five years they had stopped being on the dark side, he had managed to attract the boy-crazy ginger leader of the trio of heroes. At first Butch thought it was creepy and disgusting, to go out with someone who looked so much like the other but he was proven wrong.

Over the years, both counterparts had grown and ended up not looking like each other _at all._ Brick was pale and he has dark red eyes and darker orange hair, he had the air of no-nonsense while the other was bouncy. Blossom (was it?) has a lighter eyes, more pink than red, and her hair was a brighter orange. Buttercup's black hair has more brown while his was more blue, and his eyes were more green than the olive ones of his female counterpart.

Boomer and Bubbles... Boomer looks nothing at all like Bubbles. Butch knows that well enough. His brother had sandy blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, also he had a sprinkle of freckles in his face, he looked more country than city. Bubbles on the other hand, she was hands-down a city lady.

Butch narrows his eyes as a splash of brown sewage water soaked the blonde, the wetness causing her clothes to cling into her, and raked his eyes over her body. He guessed she had been in class because she was wearing a white shirt with a green ribbon and a red skirt, just like the other two.

He knows she is a model, she was plastered in the magazine right in his hands. He had always expected her to grow into a curvy woman who looked more idol material, instead she had grown tall and slender and beautiful.

Boomer coughed beside him, "Staring."

"Shut up," Brick said.

For a moment, he thought Boomer was talking about him. It wasn't like he was hiding anything, he had nothing to hide. No normal teenage boy would not stop and stare at the three girls who were wearing now transparent uniform shirts.

He turned back down to his magazine and flipped through the pages, frowning when he realized that the blonde did not only get the cover, she was also in three other pages. He skimmed through it, his mind elsewhere and was brought back when a stink surrounded him.

Butch looked up from the magazine and noticed the three girls were now in front of them.

"Ugh!" Blossom complain, pulling her long hair away from her face as she walked towards her boyfriend who immediately glared at the other men in the shop who started to stare.

"I'd prefer monsters who are stronger and less 'ugh' than the one earlier!" Buttercup scowled.

"You guys stink." He stated and the girls gave him a flat look. He only returned the look to a pair of ocean blue eyes, who found that more than enough reason to reply.

"Sewage monster, what gave it away?" She snapped. Butch forgot that the lady was more like an angry cat in front of him and his brothers. That was the fault of Brick, who called her prissy when they first formally met to introduce their leaders relationship.

"You don't have the right to complain." Buttercup scowled, "We're the one drenched so you cannot bitch and moan about it."

Oh he will bitch and moan about it.

"If you didn't play around and defeated it right away you wouldn't be smelly right now."

"We weren't playing around!" Blossom threw her hand in the air in frustration. "It was practically eighty percent water!"

"You have ice powers, babe." Brick reminded and his girlfriend gave him a glare.

"How about let's drop it and then we hit the showers?" Bubbles suggested while shooting him a warning look. He liked it when she did that, it was adorable.

Line Break

Crashing into a party uninvited was probably the dumbest idea he had ever had. He'd done it numerous times before, but he'd never done so in a private one. Like the one he was currently in.

He felt no guilt in doing it. Brick was invited, so why wasn't he? He dressed in an expensive suit and looked smoldering hot and powerful, so he practically fit in the crowd. Young women clung into his arms, flirted with him, and it was a bit like breath of fresh air compared to the cheap ones he was used too.

He had been enjoying and the fact that he wasn't originally invited was forgotten, that was until his brother noticed him. He excused himself from the ladies as Brick walked towards him in a straight line.

"What are you doing here?" Brick hissed after they moved towards the less crowded section.

"I'm celebrating." Butch raised a glass of champagne in his hand, "cheers."

Brick took it away from him and set it down on a tray of a passing server. "Get out of here before Momoko notices you."

"Who?"

" _Blossom_ , stupid. You don't even know my girlfriend's name?"

"Why can't you just call her Blossom?"

"Because her name is Momoko."

Butch rolled his eyes and snagged another glass of champagne. He downed it in one go and smirked at his tense brother. "Relax, I look nothing like who I am. No one will notice."

"Butch?"

He spun around to see Bubbles in a floor-length dark silk gown that flowed like water and hugged her waist snugly. Her hair is pinned up neatly, exposing her slender white neck adorned with blue sapphires.

Butch groaned, he was giving girly descriptions. He was turning into a pansy.

"You weren't invited."

And she smelled absolutely breathtaking. She was his favorite scent. He knows it wasn't perfume, because it clung into her skin. It must be something she used in the bath, perhaps she mixed oils and rubbed it all over her body.

The effect of that thought was instantaneous as he could feel the familiar throb in his lower body.

Bad idea indeed.

He needed to smoke. He couldn't wait long enough for a cold shower.

"Miyako, please don't tell." Brick pleaded and he watched as the blonde turned to him in surprise before hesitantly nodding her head. Brick beamed and placed a hand on her shoulders as he said, "Thank you." And turned to look for his girlfriend.

If Bubbles had started talking to him, he didn't hear it. He was focused on the naked shoulder his brother had placed his arm on earlier and he wanted to wipe it off and cover her exposed skin.

"How could you dress so modestly and still look sexy at the same time?"

Bubbles looked affronted, and she blinked her eyes rapidly before speaking. "What?"

"Your dress is obviously modest compared to the other females in the room," Butch continued, licking his lips as his eyes stared on her shoulders. Suddenly aware of him, she placed a hand on the shoulder he was staring on. He turned his eyes up to her awkward ones. "But you're so easily the most beautiful. Hot, sexy." He added.

"I- Are you drunk?" She asked him, stepping closer to check. He inhaled her scent, leaning down to her height and she immediately jumped back. "Did you just... Sniff me?"

Butch smirked. "Your smell turns me on."

He took his time to appreciate the flustered look on the blonde as her face slowly turned pink (and then red) as she searched for her words. When she came with none, she sighed and snapped at him. "Get out of here before I call the guards."

Butch watched her saunter off and disappear in the crowd.

Line Break

"You suck at flirting."

"I do not."

"You do." Brick shook his head. "You've been putty for Bubbles the past years and now that you've actually realized it... You're hopeless. Even Boomer can charm ladies."

"I don't charm, words aren't my forte." Butch growled. "I do hot sex, Boomer is a virgin."

"He's not." He looked at his brother in surprise and Brick smirked. "A certain blonde made sure of that."

The alarms were ringing in his head. He knows that Bubbles being a virgin would be impossible of a girl of the current century, but loosing it to his brother? A shame. "Bubbles isn't a virgin?"

A hand hit his head and Butch scowled at the person behind him.

"Why the heck are you talking about my best friend's virginity?" Buttercup hissed, at the same time Brick frowned.

"Who said anything about Bubbles losing her virginity?"

"You said a certain blonde!" Butch argued.

"Miyako isn't the only blonde in the world!"

"I was talking about Morbucks."

Butch and Buttercup turned to the rowdy leader in unison. "Boomer is dating Princess Morbucks?"

"He's been dating her for two years and you didn't know?"

"I don't meddle with my brother's affairs! And for the record she isn't blonde!" Butch said in mock insult. "She's dyed her hair blonde."

Line Break

Miyako did not like being addressed as Bubbles. Sure she was bubbly, and she loved bubbles, but it reminded her of how _not human_ she was.

Momoko and Kaoru were the same. When they were in middle school, the professor had to make them gadgets to defeat the monsters but the DNA had fully fused with their blood and now they could do well without it.

There was a time when they felt no different from the monsters they were defeating. They were both laboratory experiments (albeit the three were accidentally chosen as experiments,) and something you could call a failure.

They each tried to feel human in their own way. Miyako worked hard and became a well known model. People eventually forgets from time to time that she was Bubbles and she liked it.

So she did not need the tall, (brooding,) tower of a guy to call her Bubbles in public.

"It's Goutokuji Miyako or I'm not speaking to you at all."

"Brat." She gave him a flat look and he corrected himself. "Miyako."

"Kind of rude without honorifics, but that works." She mumbled. The guy had been bullying her for more than a month now and she still did not understand why. If only he was like the Butch from last year, then she wouldn't be feeling so uncomfortable at the moment.

How did he even find her? "I'm not lending you money. Brick says you waste it... 'sleeping' around with women."

"Jealous?"

"How does that even sound jealous?" Miyako frowned, confused. That was right, the past few months, he had been acting like he was flirting with her and acting like he actually wanted her to like him. She had asked Boomer and he said it was impossible because 'Butch prefers older women.'

"I'm not short on money," he said. "I have a job plus our robbing days made us pretty rich you know? Keeps the money flowing." She frowned, was she supposed to be impressed? "Bub- Miyako, I want to take you to the 'Yule.'"

She blinked at him in confusion. She looked around to see if people had heard him, because he is- was- used to be infamous. She knows that the so called rowdyruff boys from their childhood days were no longer as bad as they were, they had stopped doing crimes years ago and she even heard that Boomer was working as a secretary at Morbuck's industry.

Maybe that was a bit unfair, she had applied there but the moment Princess saw her she was fired. Of course Boomer would be treated specially, he was his girlfriend and Princess is always going to be spoiled and bias. She knows that Boomer _is_ smart and capable of understanding but getting fired by Princess so he could replace her job is a bit too much.

"If you're asking me to be your date, you need to work on your proposals."

"You're coming with me anyway."

"Oh-ho? Am I now?" She raised her brow in amusement. "I'm going with someone."

"Who?"

"A childhood friend."

"Is it that Taka-something guy who used to be in the hospital?" She nodded, knowing what he was going to say next but did not bother to correct him. "Because I saw him with a girl so he's cheating on you."

She laughed and she caught him close his mouth immediately and stared at her. "Butch, he's not cheating on me. He has a wife and I was joking."

"So will you?"

"What?"

"Come with me?"

"No, Butch." He looked crestfallen for a while that she actually was going to change her mind. She had already decided she would not go because she was going to her grandmother and celebrate with her family. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on attending. Maybe Kaoru?"

"No," Butch scowled. "Never mind."

She watched him walk away and then wondered if there was something she had said or phrased rudely.

Line Break

"So maybe I do suck at flirting," Butch confessed to him. "But that doesn't matter, I don't like young ladies anyway."

"Say that to yourself," Brick snorted. His brother was hopeless. Butch claims to be a playboy but in reality he only had sex with one over fifty girls he would flirt with. And Brick knows what drives him to have sex. A certain blonde was the cause. "But you're right, she's too good for you."

Butch scowled.

"And I'm warning you now, if you decide to act on your feelings towards Miyako, do not mess it up." He threatened. "Boomer and I will make sure you will never be inserting your buddy anywhere else, _ever_."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I don't do rich young ladies."

"I said that to myself, where am I now?" He pointed out. Going steady with a ball of sunshine who also is boy-crazy was a lot of work. But he loved Momoko and he can't imagine where he would be if she wasn't there to help him on that day.

"Whatever." Butch said, "Watch me. I will make myself fall out of love."

"Ah, so you are in love."

Brick watched as his brother shot him a nasty glare before walking out. He raised his glass of beer at the retreating figure and grinned, his brother has already lost.

Line Break

He had been _flirting_ with a woman in the bar. When he successfully charmed her panties off, he had taken her to a cheap room and continued kissing her senseless. Even with the naked woman in the bed with him, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

Hell, Brick was right. He had a crush on the blonde for a year and now that he noticed, he was falling quickly in love with her. He left the woman in the room and rushed outside. He finished what was left of the cigar in his box before flying towards a certain mansion and dropped into his butt on a balcony.

He cursed as he rubbed his butt and stumbled when he tried to stand up, hitting his forehead on the glass door. He could not see anything past the white curtains but his ears picked up a shuffle of the bed covers and he knew she would open the door soon.

When she did, he pushed his way into her room and pushed her back into a wall. He leaned in closer to the girl he had trapped in between his arms and pressed a kiss on her neck. She suck in a breath and he smirked as he trailed more kisses up her neck and towards her chin. When he neared her lips, she ducked and escaped.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Why won't you let me kiss you?" he grumbled.

"You _smoke_ and you'd been smoking." She said with a shake of her head. "It will be like kissing an ashtray."

"I'll quit," he offered without hesitating and she gave him a look of doubt, but she let it drop anyway.

"You're also very drunk. Do you want me to call a cab to send you home?"

"I'm sober."

"If that is so, then please get out of my room." She said. "It's very late, or should I say early, and I have classes tomorrow... Well, today."

The digital clock flashed 0:02 am in bright blue light and he turned to see properly the girl who had been driving him crazy the past few months. He made out her silhouette, then her blonde curls. He drank in her figure in a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole before slumping in defeat.

"Please..." He let it drop. To be so needy, to be so desperate. He had never felt that way before. He didn't know what he had to do to make the girl in front of him understand that he wasn't just playing around. He sighed and leaned his head back on the wall, trying to calm himself down.

Until he felt a soft hand touch his face gently, not daring to scare her away, he stood very still and let her hand stay where it was. He noticed how her scent grew stronger and he felt something warm and soft press on the corner of his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked down on the girl who pulled back with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Butch." He let her guide him out of her room with a light push. "Now please let me get some sleep." He stood outside her balcony in the cold weather as he tried to process what just happened.

She had kissed him. She had kissed him and touched him willingly. She had _kissed_ him. Sure it wasn't on his lips and sure he'll have to work on her aim, but it was enough to satisfy him. Her lips were soft and she smelt wonderful.

He really is addicted to the way she smells.

He wondered if she would really kiss him if he would quit smoking.

He will just have to find out.

* * *

 **Note:** _Bubbles x Butch in the cover credits to mouchbart_. I was trying to reach 5000 words, but I guess I'm just to poor in literature writing for that. Please review if you liked what you read.


End file.
